House of Sacrifice
by lozzie15
Summary: The Sibuna gang find something terrifing in Victor's lab. Victor plan's to sacrifice them. Can jerome,Alfie,Mick and Mara find and rescue Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia before its too late? Or will Victor try to kill them too? UPDATED 28/06/2011
1. Chapter 1

House of Sacrifice

Nina's POV

Trudy put down a glass of juice infront of me. I smiled and retorted a small ''Thanks Trudy'' Then i took a sip from the glass. The juice tasted like grapes and strawberries. I sipped and sipped. But the juice dident make me feel better. Nothing could make me feel better.

I felt shakey and ill. I just wanted to go home. The Sibuna Club had just discoverd our blood samples in Victor's creepy lab. I was majorly freaked out. Fabian had sufferd a small breakdown and and found refuge in his room and had been there ever since this morning. It was now getting on four ten o clock in the night.

Amber and Patricia had also gone to their rooms. Amber was sobbing uncontrolably and Patricia had screamed ''Im not staying in this bleeding crazy house anymore, i...i dont want to be part of Victor's experiments!'' Then she had ran out of the house.

Victor had attempted to run after her put Trudy had beaten him to it. Patricia had recently came back and was now sat bent over vegetable soup next to Mara who was all googly eyed over Mick.

''I...i need to do something'' I mutterd. Fabian then came into the room. His eyes were red raw.

He sat on the kitchen table next to Mara. Mara did a double take when seeing how distressed Fabian looked.

''Jesus Fabian? Are you okay?'' She yelled.

Fabian made a small choking noise. Then he started murmering to himself.

''I shouldent of got involved...my blood...I cant believe it...im going home''

Then Victor appeared in the doorway.

''Children, Its ten...''

But before he could finish his sentence, Fabian and Patricia had burst into tears and started yelling ''Okay, im going...Please leave me alone!''

Then they had both ran out distressed and scared.

I ran after them. Patricia had dissapeared upstairs. I had ran after them. Fabian was halfway up the stairs, wondering wether he should run upstairs or run outside, away from this creepy house.

''Fabian'' I said softly.

He looked at me. His eyes full of sadness and sorrow.

I knew that that old glint in his eyes, the glint which was full of excitement and anticipataion...and..and...Love.

''He's gonna kill us Nina'' He said.

I sighed.

''Maybe, maybe we're completely wrong about this whole situation...maybe its like...DNA samples..or...something'' I said.

I dident sound convincing. And to be perfectly honest...i wasent convinced either.

Fabian laughed harshly.

Suddenly Victor appeared.

Both me and Fabian jumped.

''Victor..i..er...we...were just erm...'' I stutterd.

''Nina...Fabian...I want to show you something'' Victor said.

Fabian grabbed may hand. His palms were sweaty.

''Follow me'' Victor demanded.

Amber and Patricia ran into Victor.

''Im...im going home...i rang my mum and she says its fine'' Patricia stutterd.

I knew this was it.

Victor had us cornerd.

All four of us.

But Victor had the blood samples of Alfie,Jerome and Mara and Mick...What was he going to do to them?

''Ah...Mrs Williamson...You are not going anywhere...and neither are Mr Rutter,Miss Millington and...miss Martin''

Then he smiled.

Jerome and Alfie came walking down the stairs.

''Nothing to see here'' Victor groweled.

''Woah, You guys okay...You look like your about to collapse'' Alfie said. He sounded genuinly worried.

Jerome nodded.

''Yeah, Fabian..Have you been crying?'' He questioned Fabian.

Fabian just stood there as still as a staue. Staring into space.

''Im...fine'' Fabian said coldly.

I tried to keep calm.

''Guys, We're fine...Victor's erm...we need to carry some stuff down to the cellar'' I said.

Jerome and Alfie dident look convinced.

''Right, Okay...we'll be...'' Jerome started.

''Not here...'' Alfie finshed shakily. He knew something was wrong.

He eye'd Amber. Amber looked away. Fresh tears falling down her pale cheeks.

''Right..Children...follow me'' Victor demanded.

We had no choice to follow him.

Passing Jerome and Alfie i gave them a hard cold look. Hoping they would get the gist and get the police..or...anyone.

But they were JEROME AND ALFIFIE.

There was a better chance of Anubis House being hit by a meteorite then Jerome and Alfie understanding that we were about to become ''sacrificed'' and murdered.

When we got down to the cellar i started to breathe shakily. ''I..cant..breathe'' I shouted clutching my chest. Fabian, Amber and Patricia looked at me. There stares were cold and scared me.

I had caused this. My fiddling with Sarah's past and the Anubis House treasure. My curiosity had brought us to our deaths.

The walls of the cellar were black and stank of rott and death. The four of us were lead into the creepy chamber we had been in so many times before. I was dressed in my pyjama's and a dressing gown. I was barefoot. The others were in nightware and barefoot too.

''Oh god'' I managed to say.

Victor picked up a shark looking dagger and then smiled.

''Dont worry, Your souls will travel to the afterlife''He said.

Amber and Fabian started screaming. Agonising and scared screams. Patricia just stood there staring.

''Shut it you vermin, or ill kill the others too..you shouldent of meddled...if you hadent of meddled then you would still be alive!''

''We are still alive... Victor please dont...'' Fabian sobbed.

Our backs were against the wall.

Victor sighed.

''No More second chances''

Then he rose the dagger and my startling scream joined in unison with my friends.

Jerome's POV

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Alfie knew it too. So at midnight exactly i recruited Mara, Mick and Alfie. I was getting suspicious. How come Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia havent come back yet?

''So, Whats the problem?'' Mick asked.

''Yeah, Its midnight..Victor'll throttled us if he finds out we're not in bed'' Mara said.

''Trust me, Something is wrong...I saw Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia earlier...and they looked terrified...'' I whisperd.

''Terrified of who or what?'' Mara questioned.

''Victor'' I said.

''So your supposing...that maybe Victor had took them down to the cellar and killed them?'' Mick said stiffling a yawn.

Jerome sighed.

''Guys, Im being deadly serious...'' I said.

''So, Now what?'' Alfie spoke up.

Before i could answer him, Mara spoke in a clear calm voice.

''We sneak down to the cellar'' She said quietly.

Suddenly Trudy came out of nowhere. She had her dressing gown on and was sipping tea.

''Ahh!...Oh, kids you scared me senseless!'' She laughed.

Then she looked serious.

''Have you seen the others?'' She said.

''Yes, the're in there rooms'' Mara lied.

Trudy smiled.

''Okay, ill go and fetch them some tea...they looked terrible earlier''

Then she ran up the stairs hissing ''Kids! You awake?''

I looked at Mara,Mick and Alfie.

''Its time for operation find Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia...rescue them from Victor's evil cliutches...then do a food raid and have a midnight feast'' I said.

The other's agreed with the operation name even know it was ridiculous. Then they followed me suit down to the cellar.

Mara's POV

We snuck down the cellar steps ever so quietly. I had a tight hold on Mick. I couldent help it. Mick was freaked out too. He kept taking deep shakey breaths.

''Almost there'' Jerome mutterd.

We were getting further and further down the stone cold steps down to the a way into

''Mphhhhmpp!''

the four of us jumped in fright.

''What was that!'' Mick demanded fearfully.

''It...sounded like Fabian'' I whisperd.

I wasent lieing. That muffled scream was most deffinatly Fabian.

''This is getting wayyy too creepy!'' Alfie hissed.

Then we came to a stone tunnel.

I shone my torchlight on the tunnel...illuminating the darkness so we could find a way into the cellar.

What was going on?

Was Victor..could he possibly even...why would he?

Finally we came to the cellar.

The four of us hidden behind a wall.

I peeked around the wall and saw the hoffific scene.

I felt like i was in a horror movie.

Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia were tied up and backed up against the wall, still stood up. There mouths had been taped shut and they looked absolutely terrified.

''Oh my god'' Mick whisperd.

Suddenly Fabian caught my gaze.

He couldent speak but his eyes were screaming 'Get out, now!''

''Ahh so the other four have become curious too then?''

We turned to see Victor and...wait...Mr Winkler?

''Whats going...why have you...Let them go'' Jerome said coldly.

Mick and Alfie were shaking in fear.

I was scared too.

But i wasent going to show it.

Victor smiled.

''When Mr Rutter,Miss millington,Miss Martin and Miss Williamson started to go snooping and meddling with the past...ive decided to teach them a lesson''

Then he turned to us.

''And when my victims friends begin to question my authority and decide to try and find the vermin i've just tried to sacrifice...Then i have to punish those too''

I stood still. Against the wall.

''Mphhpphh!'' Nina screamed.

''Mpphphh mhmmphhm mphmmomm!'' Fabian muffled.

''Restrain them'' Victor demanded.

Oh no.. What were we going to do?''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfie's POV

''Leg it!'' Mick yelled.

''Mphhphh!'' Nina screamed. She tried stated struggling along with Fabian and Amber. Patricia was staring at me. I wish i could tell what her eyes were saying. I wasen't going to let Trixie die. or Nina,Fabian and Amber. Over my DEAD body.

''We can't leave them!'' Mara screamed. She was struggling when Mick grabbed her and started dragging her out of the cellar.

''Mick, he's gonna kill them!'' Mara screamed. She was in histerics.

''We can go and get the police!'' Mick retorted.

''Enough dillydallying, Get them!'' Victor demanded.

Mr Winkler,Mr Sweet and Mrs Andrews appeared out of nowhere and lunged towards the four of us.

''Alphhiehhm!'' Patricia muffled.

Did she just say Alfie?

Me and Jerome ran to the door. Mick followed holding Mara in a protective grip.

''What the hell's wrong with you, they have done nothing wrong!'' Mick yelled.

''They were snooping around'' came a voice.

We turned to see Rufus Zeno. Mikc and Mara dident know who he was so they just gawped at him.

Rufus was grinning.

''Its time, bring the young one's forward'' He said.

We watched in horror as Fabian,Nina,Amber and Patricia were forcefully dragged over to Rufus, and then forced to kneel infront of him.

''mpphmmhhmm hmmhmmppjh!'' Fabian screamed/muffled. It sounded like he had said ''You can't do this!''

''As a mater of fact Mr Rutter, we can'' Victor said.

I couldent watch. I just wanted to run. Run as far away from Anubis House as possible.

''We...we need to go!'' Mick sobbed. Hie eyes were on fabian looking helpless, about to be sacrificed by Victor. Mick and Fabian were good mates. They were roomates who pranked eachother, Mick hid Fabian's guitar and Fabian hid Micks ''unsutible magazines''

''No! Im not leaving them!'' Marra screamed.

''Let them go, they promise not do snoop again...dont dont you guys?'' Jerome said shakily.

A tear slid down Nina's cheek.

Fabian started violetly struggling. Mr Sweet sighed deeply.

He was holding a knife.

''O' God of Anubiis

Take these souls intom the afterlife'' Victor shouted.

Mr Sweet dug the knife into Fabina's cheek. Scarlett blood trickeling from the wound.

''Accept blood as a tokan of out grattitude!'' Victor shouted again.

''No, Fabian!'' Mara screamed

Me,jerome and Mick were sttod their, glued to the floor. I couldent bring myself to say anything. I was watching Fabian Rutter being sacrificed by Anubis God's.

''Fabian Mate..hold on...just please dont die...we're gonna sort it out i promise!'' Mixk yelled.

The look Fabian gave us was passed terrified. His face looked like death. The colour draining from his face his eyes started to droop.

''Mpphmmph!" Nina screamed

Nina and Fabian looked at eachother. Were they winking..or blinking at eachother? What the hell was wrong with their eyes?

''Now...drain their youth and take them to the afterlife!'' Victor roared.

''Yo de en en a

Yo de en en a

Yo de en en a'' Victor chanted.

Suddenly Fabian and Nina started to jolt around. Their eyes wide with fear. Blood trickeld from their mouths and ears. The same was happening to Amber and Patricia.

This was it.

Suddenly, without even hesitating i lunged at Victor.

Fabian's POV

I shiverd as Mr Sweet slid the knife down my cheek.

I could feel my blood coming out of the wound. Trickeling down my face and into my mouth.

My blood tasted... disgusting..

I started struggling violetely. Why were Jerome,Mick,Mara and Alfie just staring at us?

''Now, Drain their youth and take them to the afterlife!'' Victor roared.

The fire i had not noticed turned purple.

Then i felt a stab of pain in my chest.

The pain got worse.

Burning me now.

I felt sleepy..but..before i go..i want to...see...Nina...

I caught Nina's sad gaze.

She blinked at me. I blinked back.

Nobody except us knew what that meant, because we had made our own ''Eye Language'' last week.

Even though our lips were sealed, our eyes would say what out hearts were feeling.

I thought back to last week, the pain still stabbing me in my chest. My breaths got shakier.

''Im soo bored!'' Nina said grinning at me.

''So am i'' i answerd her smiling back at her.

Then i winked at her.

She winked back.

''What's with the winking? Are you flirting with me Rutter? She said teasing me.

I laughed. ''Maybe'' i laughed.

Then Nina winked at me, then blinked twice.

''What does that mean?'' i said grinning like a cheshire cat.

''Well, next time we can't speak..for example in class..we can talk to eachother with our eyes!'' She said.

I laughed. ''Realy?'' i said.

Nina grinned.

''Yep, okay..ill go first..What does this mean?'' She said.

Then she looked at me. Her big brown eyes staring at me in my own eyes.

Then she blinked twice. Then winked three times.

''What does that mean?'' i said softly.

Nina smiled.

'Ill show you'' She said leaning in for a kiss...

''I love you'' She whisperd.

Fabian's POV

Nina blinked twice. Then winked three times.

I did the same.

Nina's eyes then started to close.

So did mine.

I felt a final jolt of pain in my heart.

The last thing i saw was Alfie lunging at Victor.

Nina Martin loved me...and i loved her too...

Okay! :) If you wanna find out if they live or not please review :D

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ps. i actually started crying wriitng this chappie lol im so pathetic lol

And..im in the UK so one question...

Do Nina and Fabian get togther? :D i hope so :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHapter 3

Mara's POV

It all went in slow motion.

I watched in terror as Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia started to jolt madly, Then scarlett blood trickled out of their mouths,nose's and ears.

''Nin...urg..'' Fabian choked. He managed to crawl over to Nina, who was lieing on the floor imobile.

Then he too collapsed next to Nina. He let out three shaky breaths. Then his body went still and i screamed in horror.

Amber and Patricia were supoosedly dead too. They were sprawled on the floor near Fabian and Nina.

Then Alfie lunged at Victor. His hands like claws, gripping Victor's neck.

''You Monster!'' Alfie screamed, Mick and Jerome ran over to our classmates/friends who were imobile on the stone floor.

''I cant..there's no pulse!'' Mick yelled, he was gripping Fabian's slack arm.

''Nina..She's..no..they cant be dead!'' Jerome wailed in horror and shock.

''Amber can you hear me?'' jerome yelled, he was repeatedly shaking Amber gently. Amber dident move. But a small trickel of blood ran out of her nose.

''Get off me stupid fool, they deserved it..their souls are in the afterlife now!'' Victor yelled in Alfie's stunned face.

''You..you evil..their dead...you killed them you evil..'' But Alfie stopped shouting and let out a shaky breath and collapsed to his knees.

Victor wriggled out of Alfie's grip. He made a break for the door and dissapeard.

I couldent take it anymore. I couldent hold the anger and sadness and..and...loss for my friends which had been boiling up in me for at least ten minuets.

I fell to my knees and cried. My knees hit the stone floor and my legs struck with pain from the impact but i dident care. All i could see was there faces. Meeting Fabian for the firstb time when we were eleven... his shy smile and sweet attitude towards everyone. Then him lieing on the floor...powerless..dieing..all that blood...I had watched Fabian Rutter die...right infront of my eyes. And it had scarred me for life.

Then there was Nina Martin. The sweet American girl who loved to explore and had a soft spot for Fabian. They would of been perfect for eachother. But now they were dead and gone.

I flet sick. Bile was rising in my throat.

Then my friend Amber Millington...i looked at Amber's still form. Her eyes were closed peacefully. Tears sprang to my eyes.

Amber. When we first met..she...she used to help me with my issues...and boy troubles...i realy liked jerome back then..and i still realy like him now. But i couldent think of my...strange feelings in my heart for Jerome...i had to think about...how i was going to deal with this..this tragedy...Then their was one of my best friends Patricia..When she tried to convince me that Joy...

''Mara?''

My head shot up. I looked at Mick,Jerome and Alfie. They were sat with their backs to me. You dident need Einstein to realise that they were criying their eyes out. But none of them had spoke. Unless Nina,Fabian,Amber or Patricia were contacting me from beyond the dead..but that was riduculous...wasent it?

Im going crazy.

Mick still had hold of Fabian's motionless hand. He was gripping it so hard that maybe even if Fabian was dead he still could feel it.

''Mara..Can you hear me?''

I felt pain and sorrow fill my heart. I was hearing things...it couldent be her..it just couldent be!

''Mara..you gonna answer me?''

I felt hairs till up at the back of my neck.

No..no way!

''Mara..its me Amber...litsen..its so dark..i can hear my own thoughts..please help me..im scared..''

It was like being in a scary movie. But somehow it was reality.

''Mara..i know your upset..please help me...its so cold..and dark..and ...and...''

Then i heard Amber's sobbing.

But i refused to Answer the voices in my head. Thats all they were...voices..not real.

Then a different voice.

''Mara!''

Patricia?

Please review :D

i realy hope you like it...i thought of it during an exam lol :S

Okay, A small clue of what's to come in my story...

Clue: They are NOT dead...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mara's POV

''No!'' I screamed loudly.

The boys jumped out of their skins, jumped up and stumbled back. Mick tripped over Fabian's motionless body.

''Mara..What..what is it?'' Jerome said shakily. He was wiping his eyes. All three of them looked like they had been dragged through a bush, ran over by a train..and then beaten to a pulp.

''Amber..then Patricia..i heard them in my..head!'' i yelled, my voice broke on the word ''Head''

The boys looked at me as if i had just grown a second head.

''Mara...Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia...have..have...passed..away!'' Jerome shouted. Then he broke down in tears.

''Mara...we..we need to get..help...Trudy's upstairs...or she might be..i dont know..i just dont know what to do...'' Mick said weakly.

''We..we need to get rid of..'' Jerome said shakily. He pointed to the bodies of our friends on the floor.

''No!'' i heard Amber yell in my head.

''Mara...litsen to me..i know its hard to believe..but we are not dead...just..erm...well i dont exactly know where i am..and its not WE its ME..im on my own...i dont know where the others are..its so dark and im scared..i want my mum..''

She wasen't making sense..

''Wait...your not dead?'' I whisperd.

''Nope...well i dont feel dead...and all i can see and hear now is my rotting corpse..or maybe its not rotting...its just there...with..Fabian and Nina..and Patricia..

Then i heard her sobbing again.

''I cant believe that...twit killed us!'' Amber yelled in my head.

I managed to smile. Just a tiny smile. Trust Amber to call a murderous psychopath a ''Twit''

''How can we help you?'' i said quietly. Then tears started to dribble out of my eys and down my face...

''Mara..'' Amber said softly.

''But your dead...we can't help you'' i whisperd.

''Yes you can..and for god's sake stop telling me we're dead...its bad enough seeing my...my...my...bod-y on the floor like that..and Poor Neens and Fabian...''

Then i heard her crying again.

''Mara..Please help me!'' Amber sobbed.

''Just..just give me something i can...help you with..i can't do this on my own!'' i hissed, still sobbing. My voice was shaking.

''I'll..i can try...'' Amber said, still sobbing.

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. I swirled round to see a book..which was not lieing there before...on the stone floor next to Fabian's head.

I shakily stood up, took a deep breath and staggerd over to it.

Then i picked it up.

''With this...You can bring us back..our souls were sacrificed..But you can bring us back...'' Then Amber started crying again.

The name of the book gave me shivers down my spine.

''Egyptology, Bringing the Dead back to Life'' The book read.

''What am i supposed to do?'' i said, my voice was barely a whisper.

''Page forty two..wait Oh My God..Trudy...she's coming!'' Amber squealed in my head making me wince.

Suddenly Trudy appearedn in the cellar doorway.

''Kids! What on earth are you doing here?...You could catch anything down...''

Then she caught sight of Nina. Nina Martin sprawled out on the floor, beneath a pool of blood, Fabian was next to her. Fabian Rutter. He was faced down on the stone floor.

Amber Millington and Patricia Williamson...Dead next to them.

They were all dead..no doubt about it...

But i knew they were'nt.

The boys, still sobbing looked at Trudy. They had no idea what to say, how to explain this simple of act of murder. Murder upon our friends.

Trudy staggerd back, still looking at the bodies of Fabian and Nina, she then put a shaky hand to her mouth..

And let out one of the most terrifieing screams i had ever heard in my entire life.

''Trudy! Oh my god, i can't believe she can see me like that!'' Amber yelled in my head, her voice sounded clogged, still sobbing and full of emotion.

''Tr..u..d...d..y..We can..explain...'' Mick stutterd.

But all what came out of Trudy's mouth was:

''No!''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Mara's POV**

**I watched Trudy's mouth shape into a wide ''O'' **

**''Trudy..just..we can..'' Jerome stutterd. He had started to cry again. **

**Trudy eventually snapped out of it and her nursing training flew into overdrive. She ran over, trying to keep calm and taking huge deep breaths.**

**She checked Nina and Fabian, their faces were ghostly white and lips were pale and dry.**

**''They cant be..What..what..happ...'' Trudy managed to choke out.**

**Then she checked Patricia and Amber. They were the same. Dead and lifeless. But i could bring them back. With the help of Amber's voice in my head.**

**''I need to call an ambulance!'' Trudy yelled, her voice was high pitched and choked with emotiona and sobs.**

**''No...They can't take us away..we're not dead! Mara get rid of her!'' Amber screamed in my head.**

**''Trusy..No! Ow..i feel lightheaded..and...and...'' I shouted staggering towards her. Then i held my breath and fell backwards making it look like i had fainted.**

**My head hit the stone floor and i swear i saw blood pooling around me. **

**''Mara!'' Trudy yelled.**

**Mick ran over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut.**

**''Mara..Mara!'' Mick yelled. His voice choked with emotion and loss.**

**''Ged rid of Trudy!'' I hissed between my teeth.**

**Mick looked startled. Then he solomnly nodded.**

**He stood up slowly. **

**''She's... she needs medical attention!'' He yelled jumping up. **

**Trudy went pale and ran out of the room screaming ''Victor!'' **

**As soon as she had gone i jumped up adressing the boys who literally looked like they were about to collapse.**

**''Okay, i know this sounds crazy.. nut we can bring them back using this'' i said retreiving the book.**

**''But..Mara their dead!'' Jerome yelled.**

**''Im telling you the truth!'' i shouted.**

**The boys looked at me. Then to the bodies of our friends. **

**''Where...how..what do we-'' Mick stutterd, then he sighed in annoyance. ''This is ridiculous!''**

**''I can hear Amber's voice in my head'' i said. Then i flicked through the book to the page Amber had told me to read.**

**''You can..hear Amber's voice?'' Alfie squeaked.**

**As if on cue, Amber yelled ''Just tell them to bring us back im starting to get lonley..Where are Neens,Fabian and Patricia?''**

**Then i heard her sobbing again.**

**''Its okay Amber..'' I said reassuringly. But then i caught sight of Amber's body on the floor. I automaticly felt sick.**

**I read out the paragraph in the books to the boys. They just looked at me as if i turned crazy.**

**''Chater one,**

**Mesercambiasm (AN/ Made up) is an egyption method they used in egyption times to bring back the dad. This ritual can only be performed on the newley dead and sometimes doesent work. To hold the ritual you must exchange the number of lifes to bring the dead back withb three more lifes''**

**''Damn it they must be another way!'' i yelled.**

**''However, if the situation is very inportent and it depends on life or death to bring the dead back to life, their is another method. **

**I stared at the pages as if they read my entire life story on their old and crusty pages.**

**''You must mix the deceased's blood with strong spices. You must then burn the blood in a fire. This is called a fire of rising. When the blood is burned the deceased will attain their heart beat and pulse but will lose their memories and personality''**

**I finished reading. Tears splashing on to the pages.**

**''So, if we bring them back they wont remember who we are..and have a completely different personality?'' Alfie said in a high pitched voice. His voice was flooded with emotion.**

**''Lets do this'' i said shakily. I put the book down. **

**''Their's proberly a ritual to retain memory and personality...lets just focus on bringing them back first'' Jerome said shakily.**

**I put the book down. Then in looked at the boys.**

**''We have to do this...however crazy it sounds it might work'' i said looking at their solomn faces.**

**They nodded slowly.**

**''Right Okay, Mick you...get the...blood samples..im sorry but you have to..Alfie and jerome...you...erm...move them so they look a bit more...''**

**''Not dead?'' Alfie said sarcasticly. Hima nd Jerome managed to move the bodies so they looked more...Yeah ill go with alive too.**

**When Mick had eventually obtained the blood samples...which had taken him two whole hours...it was a pretty gross job.**

**Alfie made a fire. And Mick put small containers of blood in to the flames.**

**''i need to read this'' i said picking the book up.**

**i flicked to the right page.**

**''Right, **

**O Gods of Anubis.**

**as we have made a blood sacrifice to you**

**Bring our friends back from the afterlife!"**

**Suddenly the fire blew out. Everything went silent.**

**''Did...it work?'' Alfie murmerd.**

**All four of us watched our dead/alive friends still on the floor.**

**''It dident work godammit!'' Mick shouted in frustration and sadness.**

**I was about to have a small breakdown, kneel and cry my eyes out untill the next iceage. **

**But then i caught sight of Nina's hand. It twitched. **

**''Your...No..way...'' I whisperd.**

**Nina's hand twitched, then moved...literally moved.**

**''Dont...wait i need to see...dont go near her'' i hissed.**

**Then i edged towards Nina who was still twitching.**

**''Nina..Can you hear me?'' i whisperd.**

**''Yeah...Kind of..'' Nina answerd weakly.**

**''Nina..Its me Mara...can you remember me?'' i whisperd as calmly as i could.**

**''Who?'' Nina retorted.**

**I smiled, despite Nina's memory loss. We had done it. We had brought Nina back. What about the others?**

**After a while, Nina was sat cross legged watching us with her big brown eyes. **

**After a few minuets. Nina laughed.**

**''What..Did i pass out or something?'' She said jokingly.**

**I shudderd, and couldent help looking at Fabian,Amber and Patricica who were still on the floor imobile.**

**''Check them...see if their...erm...see if they have woken up'' i orderd Alfie and Mick. **

**''Flipping heck, one hell of a headache!'' Fabian mutterd. He then sat up looking extremely confused.**

**We all stared at him, including the newley resuciatated Nina.**

**''Hi'' Nina said shyly. She giggled.**

**Fabian grinned. ''Hey, Good looking!'' He said. Then he wolf whistled.**

**''Are you kidding me?'' Mick murmerd.**

**''So, Whats been happening..Are you like my siblings...or was this a huge house party or something?'' Fabian said. He was not himself. So unlike Fabian Rutter. **

**''You could..Say that i guess'' I retorted.**

**Then fabian caught sight of Amber. She was still lieing on the floor.**

**''Bloody hell..How much did she drink?'' He said laughing.**

**''I know right!'' Nina said smiling.**

**Eventually Patricia and Amber awoke. As confused as Fabian and Nina and completely different personalities. And memory loss.**

**''I cant believe it actually worked!'' i said. My grin was huge and my eyes were wet with tears of joy.**

**''What worked?'' Amber asked me. She was examinaing her nails. i found it very strange now neither her, Fabian,Nina or Patricia hadent freaked out being coverd in blood.**

**Then i heard a voice.**

**My heart froze.**

**''Mara...im not trying to be funny...but thats's not me...''**

**It was Amber's voice again...**

**But how could...Then i froze.**

**I started at ''Nina's'' eyes.**

**Their eyes were bright red. Not as in tired. As in literal burning Red. They had burning eyes. **

**Hey :) Thanks very much for the reviews **

**Please keep reviewing and OMG The House og Anubis finale finally premiered in the UK! :D **

**And i dunno if you guys know..but i think there's a season two...The thing is...we have a behind the scenes show over here called ''Anubis Unlocked'' and there's like a weird fotune player guy predicting the mystery..and this time he ended his weird clue by saying:**

**''But is the betrayer still out there?''**

**And one of the producers said in SEASON 2 this might happen (Referring to Mick and Mara)**

**Sooo i hope you guys enjoyed that bit of info and yes i had a haert attack when Nina and Fabian got together! **

**Fabiana Forever!**

**I am officially a jara and Amfie fan :D**

**Lauren xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews! :) and sorry for the grammar and spellling errors... i type fast :/

Micks' POV

I watched Mara stare at Nina's burning eyes. Her eyes looked a bit like Cooking Mama when you made a mistake trying to cook one of her ridiculous dishes. I had that game on My iPod touch. Me and Fabian used to stay up untill two o clock in the morning, purposely messing up cooking because we wanted Cooking Mama's eyes to set on fire, Then we would laugh our heads off for about ten minuets. Those were the days... Then i snapped out of it and wiped the babyish tears which were silently dripping down my face. Mra had to solve this...she just had to bring them back.

Mara's POV

''Nina?'' I managed to choke out.

Nina laughed.

''Do not adress me as Nina! I am Zora, God of Fire!'' Nina yelled.

''Why..why are you here...Leave our friends bodies!'' i yelled, my confidence getting slightly better.

Nina laughed again, Fabian,Amber and Patricia joined in.

''Its your fault you pitifull human, it said in the book that you have to add something..but you ignored it!'' Fabian yelled. his eyes were on fire now too.

I thought for a minuete. What had we forgotten?

''Spices you idiotic human child!'' ''Amber'' yelled.

I stared at them. ''What?'' i whisperd.

''You needed to add spices to the fire to make sure that no other souls in the otherworld would try and get into your friends bodies. Believe me your friends were trying to get back, but we got here first because you forgot to add spices!'' Fabian shouted.

''L...leave this world..or...ill...banish you..'' i stutterd.

Fabian laughed harshly. ''No second chances!'' He yelled.

Alfie and Jerome snapped out of their mini trance and stepped forward..or rather shakily stagger over to ''Fabian'' and ''Nina''

Jerome was still crying and Alfie wasent far behind.

Alfie was about to say something when the door clicked open and a figure hurried into the cellar.

I couldent recognise the figure at first. But then i looked at the figures face.

Joy. Joy was here. Why was Joy here?

She ran over to me.

''Mara...Okay..i know you think im crazy but i can fix all this..i can bring them back..dont ask why i know...just...read the ritual again!'' She yelled. Her voice was choked with emotion. i stared at her.

''You want me to sacrifce you for them?'' i said weakly.

''Yes, im special...the Gods will take me in exchange for three lifes...just stop asking questions and do it..get it over with!" She shouted angrily.

''Catch'' Mick shouted. He chucked me the book with the sacrificial rituals in it.

Mick, Alfie and Jerome dident look the slightest bit botherd that we were about to sacrifice Joy so the others can come back.

I found the page, then i ordered Mick to take a blood sample off Joy...Then the blood samples off Nina,Fabian,Amber and Patricia who were still posessed by selfish and annoying Gods.

It was hard to get blood samples of ''Fabian'' while he repeatedly yelled ''Stop you idiotic human...i am the God of fire!''

When the fire was ready, the blood samples had been taken and the God's had shut up. Alfie had to tape their mouths shut which they had not liked AT ALL.

I never imagined the Egyption God's to act like teenagers. All they moaned about was their mistresses and ''Going out with them'' in the otherworld.

Joy handed me a knife.

''You need to...stab me with this'' She said shakily.

''I cant joy..'' i whisperd.

''You need to...I am the only one the God's will agree to exhange for the others..You have to do this'' She insisted.

''Do it Mara'' Mick said in a choked up voice. He was stood with Jerome and Alfie who had decided to amuse themselves by by pissing off the God's. It vwas either that or they were trying to cheer themselves up. But ther faces were still pale and they were far from smiling.

I sighed. I walked over to the fire and sprinkled some herbs into the flames.

Instantly Nina and the others dropped to the floor, the God's had been pulled out of them. They were dead again. I felt as if i was back at stage one.

I blinked back tears. I have to do this. i thought to myself.

I walked back to Joy who was shaking vigerously. She handed me a small folded note. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest.

I took the note and looked at the name printed in bold letters.

RUFUS ZENO.

Thats all the note said. Rufus Zeno was that strange guy who had helped victor kill Nina and the others. But why would Joy give me a note with his name printed on it? Was it some sort of clue or warning?

''Do it..'' Joy said shakily.

I stared at Jerome. He was knelt by Fabian repeatedly saying 'Im sorry mate..im so so sorry..im sorry i pranked you and and...im so sorry..im sorry i knciked your guitar..and..and...shouted a you that time you laughed when dyed my hair pink...''

Jerome continued to blurt out ''Sorry'' repeatedly apologising for events in the past.

Fabian was slumped into a sitting position. His head hung back so i could see his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted. His skin was white. He looked dead...very dead. But i could bring him back. I could them all back.

''Hang on mate'' Mick kept saying to Fabian. Nina,Amber and Patricia were faced down on the floor..i supposed thats why the boys were around Fabian apologising for pranks they pulled in the past.

I looked back at Joy.

''You like him dont you?'' She whisperd.

I snapped out of my small trance.

''Fabian?'' i blurted.

''No, jerome'' She hissed.

I stared at her. Why the hell was Joy asking about me liking Jerome...which might be true when she was about to be sacrificed by...me?

I stared at the cold dagger in my hand.

''Im sorry Joy'' i choked. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I took a depp breath and rose the dagger over her chest.

I felt someone comfort me. Strong arms held me so i dident collapse.

I knew instantly it was Jerome.

''I..i do like him!'' i blurted out. Then before Joy could answer i lunged the knife into her chest.

Joy screamed out loud. She staggerd backwards and then collapsed in Mick's arms who and ran forward to comfort her.

Mick was crying his eyes out.

''Why her Mara? Why did you kill her?'' Mick yelled.

Mick and and the others had told me to do it...hadent they? Or was i hearing things again?

Mick lay Joy down on the floor.

I droped the dagger. It landed on the stone floor with a clatter.

Then i collapsed to my knees. I had killed one of my friends to bring my other friends back.

Mick saw a opportunity and took it. He ahd lost too many friends. too many people had died.

He grabbed the dagger i had killed Joy with and pointed it at me. His eyes were filled with tears.

''Why Mara? Why did you kill her?'' Mick roared.

''Dont you dare touch her Campbell!'' Jerome shouted.

I started to cry again. Thick sobs escaped my mouth. I dident care. I let the tears come.

I was a murderer.

I had killed Joy.

You never liked her Mick...You still loved Amber...But i like her, i always have..i might even..i might even love her!'' jerome yelled at Mick who looked startled.

I rose my head, still crying at Joys death, but shocked at Jeromes speech...i was about to say something when i heard a voice...

A voice i thought i would never hear again...

''Guys? Whats going on?''

Please review :)

Sorry if you spot a spelling mistake..like i said i type fast lol

And yes, i did start crying while typing this chappie...lol especially at Joys death..BUT dont start thinking Joy's gone forever...

And see if you can guess who said the ending line?

Till next time..Sibuna! :D xxx

Ps. The word ''Had'' is spelt ''Ahd'' i cant correct it becaiuse every time i do it eraces the whole sentence...so sorry about that

Chapter 7 will be up soon ;) please review they are much appreciated :D


	7. Chapter 7

+ Chapter 7

Mara's POV

I stood up shakily. I had lost all feeling in my legs. The boys lost all their anger and sadness and stared along with me at Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin standing, looking at eachother confused.

They looked awfull. Their faces were still white. But had a bit of colour in them. Their clothes were raggedy and blood stained...but they were alive! I had brought them back!

I was completely lost for words. I couldent say anything. I was too busy fighting back histerical sobs of joy.

''So, You guys gonna tell us whats happend..or am i gonna have to keep staring at your gawping faces for an hour?'' Fabian said folding his arms. Faban still had his personality and had his memories..i dident care...i will never take life for granted again!

Nina looked at her torn pyjama's and then went slighly pale.

''What..what happened to us?'' She whisperd.

Fabian nodded. ''Yeah, Seriously guys...this is realy weird'' He said.

''Your..your..your..'' jerome stutterd.

''Guys!'' Alfie yelled. He could not hold back his joy any longer. He lunged towards Nina and Fabian who looked even more confused.

He hugged them both. Then Mick and Alfie squeezed them in a big man hug.

After all the hugs and tears Fabian looked at Nina and burst of laughing.

God, He must of lost the memories before he...well died..

''Why are you laughing?'' Nina said. She sounded a bit annoyed. She was trying her best to neaten her pyjama top.

''Dont bother Neens'' Came a voice.

Amber. Not her voice. The real Amber..and Patricia.

They were standing behind Nina and Fabian.

''Why are you laughing Rutter?'' Patricia said. She was smiling at Alfie who was grinning at her.

Alfie then ran over to Patricia and hugged her. Suprisingly Patricia dient yell ''get off!'' She started crying and hugged Alfie back.

She remembered. I saw it in her eyes.

Nina and Fabian dident remember. Maybe they chose not to remember.

But Amber did.

She ran over and hugged me untill i was sure i was suffocating.

''You did it Mara!'' She squealed.

''Did what Amber?'' Fabian asked.

Amber went quiet.

''She..well..we went out..to town..and we got kind off...well..i suppose i could say drunk...we did some stupid stuff...and Mara brought us back'' Amber said slowly.

''What did we do, Jump in pigs blood?'' Fabian demanded. He was getting suspicious.

The his eyes caught something on the floor.

Joy's body.

I felt the piece of paper Joy had given me still in my hand.

''Joy..she's oh my god!'' Nina screamed. Her, Fabian and Patricia ran over and knelt next to her body.

''I had to do it..to bring you back!'' i blurted.

I was crying again. This time i wiped the tears of my face with my cardigan sleeve.

''What do you mean bring us back?'' Nina demanded.

''Did we die or something?'' Fabian shouted sarcasticly.

I shook my head. ''No...Joy...she...'' I couldent think of any more lies. I was too tired.

''Enough lies'' Came a voice.

Rufus Zeno walked into the room.

''Rufus?'' Fabian spat. Nina held on to Fabian with dear life and Patricia hugged Alfie.

Then i looked at the note in my hand again.

Rufus zeno...

Then it clicked.

I knew why Joy had given me this note.

Then i crouched down and picked up the knife off the floor which was still stained with Joy's blood.

''Mara..get away from him...What are you doing?'' Nina shouted.

''Leave it..she knows what she's doing!'' Patricia yelled.

Patricia and Amber remembered what happened to them...Now they knew what the note Joy had given me meant.

I looked at the note again.

To my suprise the letters had changed, it no longer said ''RUFUS ZENO''

It said: IN THE HEART

Review :)

Yes! I brought them back! :D

Sorry about keeping Fabian and Nina in the dark about..well you know what happend...i just think its proberly better if they dident know what heppend to them..however they might accidently find out in the next chapter... :O

Sibuna :)

Lauren xxxxx

ps. Sorry its short :/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Fabian's POV

I stood there like an idiot not realy that sure what to do.

What was i supposed to do?

This is CRAZY.

Whats going on?

So far, i had woken up on the cellar floor, coverd in blood, my hair and clothes torn to shreds and my hair all greasy and crappy. Nina was in the same state too. And Patricia and Amber... What the heck happend to us?

Now Mara was refusing to tell us what had happened to us... Alfie and Jerome seemed to be just standing there like loons. And Mick...Well.. Mick had somehow retreived an apple and was chewing his way through it fast. Even in this situation, which involved Mara, turned a freaky psycho killer who had murdered Joy and dident had an explanation was facing Rufus Zeno who was smirking at her as if saying:

''Go on Mara...Just try it...''

Oh yeah, i forgot to mention that Mara was holding a knife dangerously near Rufus's heart. Rufus dident seem that botherd.

We had all been standing, frozen in silence for about twenty minuets now. Lost in out own thoughts...

The only sound was of Mick chewing loudly on that damn apple.

''Mick, Shut it!'' i hissed breaking the silence.

Mick ignored me. Still eating that apple loudly. God, his facial expression was creepy. As if he realy did LOVE that apple. Jesus, i'd never thought i would see the day when Mick Campbell actually fell in love with an apple.

I would of laughed. But with the current situation, Mara still shaking and holding the knife at Rufus's heart. Nina was next to me trembling. The others were knelt next to Joy's dead corpse on the floor.

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

No! i will not cry!

But my stupid emotions and teenage hormones got the better of me.

the next thing i knew i was balling my eyes out.

But nobody looked, not even Nina. They all just continued to stare at Rufus and Mara.

A question. One simple question was heavy in our heads. Holding our thoughts down...

''What the bleep was Mara doing?

Mick's POV

Mmmm Apples are sooooo nice.

Damn this apple is so mouthwatering...

''Mick, cut it out!'' Fabian hissed.

I decided to ignore him. As much as i wanted to hug him and do...other things to him...No! not like that! Damn you have a dirty mind Campbell!

Anyway..i was just relieved and happy that Fabian and the others were alive..Well except Joy...

The apple which had tasted so good before went sour in my mouth.

''Mick!''

My head shot up from looking at the ground. The apple flew out of my sweaty hands and hit Fabian on the head, i thought it was pretty funny but i couldent exactly howl with laughter in this situation...

Joy Mercer was dead.

Who had said my name?

I looked around the room.

Mara, was standing there like some evil villain in a movie. Her hair was stuck to her head with sweat. Her mouth was twisted into an impossible expression. She stood there silently... Nina and Fabian were next to her. They dident look much better. Well...if you thing about it they are pratically zombies...well not realy...but i suppose..hmm...maybe?

Fabian, Still in his torn pyjama's and messy hair, his clothes blood stained and his face bruised and also blood stained...God, he looked like a zombie from them realy cool zombie films...But he was my mate...i suppose i could be mates with a zombie...

He better not eat my brains...

Or bite my neck...

Ah, Wait..Thats a vampire.

Seriously though..who had shouted my name?

It couldent of been any of the girls. Patricia was staring coldly at Rufus. Mara was...well acting like a deranged super villain...but she was only trying to save her friends...even if that meant killing that strange guy...

It couldent of been Amber or Nina.

They were both clutching eachother now. Amber was crying softly and Nina was repeatedly hisssing, ''Amber, Tell me what happened to us..please!''

Amber dident say anything...

She had died, with Nina,Fabian and Patricia. And she couldent even tell them that they were stone dead just one hour ago...

I knew Amber remembered what happend to her. I knew it because of that look in her eye...

''Mick, Please..ANSWER ME!''

I knew that voice...

Joy..Oh my god thats Joy!

Im hallucinating..Just like that time with Fabian..and...and the watergun...

''Your not hallucinating Mick..Please..Im real and i need your help!'' Joy yelled in my head.

before i could say anything..or protest she shouted some words...all muddled up..i couldent understand.

Then she said clearly:

Mick, i know this sounds crazy but you need to...''

Silence..

Joy?

''Mick, You need to blow the house up..its the only way to bring me back..i know i sound crazy...but to kill Rufus..i was wrong...if you stab him it wont work..you have to blow Anubis House up..The fire of sacrifice will reverse its effects..Rufus will die and i'll come back...hopefully...But first you have to get Mara to stab Rufus in the heart...i cant explain it just do it!''

But Joy...

Do it MIck..if you dont..you'll all die...in the next...''

Silence.

Her final words in my head:

''I know it sounds confusing...But if you dont blow the house up you will all die in twenty minuets..


End file.
